


Alfie Solomons Wedding Headcannons

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Alfie Solomons Wedding Headcannons

  * This may come as a surprise to some of you, but I feel that to most it won’t. Alfie Solomons is Bridezilla.



  * He will act as though he isn’t really fussed on all the wedding plans, and he’ll tell you that he wants you to have the day of your dreams and plan everything just how you want it. DO NOT TRUST HIM. He is lying. Imagine the scene if you will; Alfie sitting in the office, glasses perched delicately on the end of his nose while he browses through the wedding magazines he had Ollie’s wife buy for him secretly.



  * You’ll tell him that you want a small intimate wedding with close friends and family only but he will be raging. This is his big day and he wants to invite the whole of Camden Town just because he can. You’ll decide on a colour scheme and flowers, but Alfie will pull a face and say _“Well, personally I think peach and lavender are the perfect colours for a spring wedding, and something different from the usual reds and beiges. But what do I know?”_



  * _He_ ’ll want to oversee everything, even the bridesmaids dress shopping (you have also caught him trying to find out from the woman in the dress shop what your wedding dress looks like, but luckily she’s not afraid of Alfie’s attempts at threats). He’s very opinionated and doesn’t even try to hide the distaste on his face when the bridesmaids find a dress he doesn’t like. But without a doubt the worst part was when poor Ollie’s wife tried on a dress that was a size too small and Alfie muttered loud enough for people in Australia to hear _“looks like a fucking sausage squashed in its skin to be honest”_. Poor Miriam was so upset that you realised you were finally going to have to have a stern word with Alfie. You told him that his behaviour was appalling and that if he had to control every single thing that would happen with the wedding then he could be your guest. Alfie’s reply? He tried to conceal the smile threatening to burst forth and pulled a folder out of his desk drawer. Well, folder didn’t quite describe it; a huge binder was more adequate. Every little detail Alfie envisaged was in that binder. You decided right there and then that your husband to be was some sort of wedding monster gone mad.



  * As the wedding drew closer, Alfie got worse and at numerous points you considered calling the entire thing off. Then you’d overhear him talking to Cyril about how excited he was to show off his beautiful wife to the world and make it a day you’d remember forever, and then suddenly you couldn’t be quite so mad anymore. You realised that despite his ridiculously annoying behaviour, he was just so happy to be marrying you that he had allowed himself to get consumed in making it a perfect day (and also because a little bit of him wanted to show everyone just how lavish an affair he could have if he so chose to).



  * The night before the wedding, you and Alfie have one final cuddle and kiss before going your separate ways as tradition dictates. Alfie can’t stop touching you and kissing you, and he won’t admit it but he’s deathly afraid that you’re going to ditch him at the altar because you’ve realised he’s not the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. When he finally lets you go though and you arrive at your hotel suite for the night, you find a box waiting on the bed. You and Alfie have chosen traditional vows to speak in front of your friends and family, but the first thing you see in the box is a handwritten letter and you immediately recognise Alfie’s scruffy scrawl. The letter is a declaration of the things he wishes he could say when he makes you his wife, but he feels they’re too private and special to say in front of everyone. He tells you how much he loves you and how you’ve changed his life for the better, and he gives you a list of promises that he intends to spend the rest of his life keeping. Some of them are simple things like promising to take the bins out without being asked, and to pick his shoes up so you don’t trip over them, while others are more heartfelt and serious. Your favourite one was most definitely, “ _I promise to spend every day of our lives making you smile, because I never want to be the reason you cry.”_



  * On the morning of the wedding, Alfie feels a strange sort of calmness come over him. He’s spent months making sure this day would be perfect, but now that it’s here he doesn’t actually care about any of it. All he cares about is making you his wife and nothing else.



  * The second the music starts and Ollie nudges him with a grin because you’re walking down the aisle, Alfie can’t turn around because already he can feel a massive lump in his throat and he knows the second he sees you he’s going to be a bawling mess. And he’s correct. He turns around and he swears his knees almost buckle because you’re so beautiful and you’re smiling at him like he’s the only other person in the room. It doesn’t feel real and once you take his hand in yours, you feel him squeeze as though to reassure himself that you’re really there. He doesn’t even remember speaking his vows; all he remembers is looking into your eyes and seeing how much love for him is there, and he can focus on nothing but that. He’s only vaguely aware of the fact that you have been proclaimed husband and wife because you stand up on your tiptoes to kiss him and the whole venue erupts into whoops and cheers.



  * Now that you’re married- and there’s no way you’re going to suddenly up and leave him- Alfie feels like he can relax and enjoy the day. He can’t take his eyes off of you and he can’t stop touching you; holding your hand and brushing his thumb against your knuckles or touching your lower back. He doesn’t care if he looks like a right soppy bastard because he loves you so much and he’s never felt so happy in his life. Nothing can sour his mood, not even the fact that he has to stand in the middle of the dancefloor and attempt to dance with you while everyone watches. Funnily enough, it winds up being one of the best parts of the day because he gets the chance to hold you and just talk to you about how much he loves you without people constantly interrupting and offering their congratulations.



  * You and Alfie leave before the evening reception ends because Alfie is desperate to get his hands on you. He wants to strip that dress right off of you and claim you properly as his wife. After he’s made the most thorough and intense love to you, Alfie gifts you with the most beautiful necklace you’ve ever seen. It obviously cost a fortune, and while Alfie knows that you don’t care for expensive jewellery, he makes sure you know that he bought it because it the diamonds in it remind him of your eyes when you smile. And just when you think he can’t do anything more to surprise you, he reveals that he’s opened up a homeless shelter in your name and promises to do everything he can to make sure no one in Camden is without a place to live.



  * As you curl up in each other’s arms for your first night’s sleep as husband and wife, Alfie falls asleep long after you. He just lies there, staring at you and wondering how he has gotten so lucky in his life to have someone like you. He sheds a few silent tears while he holds you because everything about the day was perfect except for one small detail. He wishes more than anything in the world his mother could have been there to share it with you both.




End file.
